


banshees and beignets

by calarinanis



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Klaroline Fall Bingo, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: Caroline goes to New Orleans to spend some time with Klaus but Kol is so annoying and keeps pulling pranks on her that totally ruin her day.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	banshees and beignets

Caroline had been having a totally normal week for once. No freaky things happening, no dead friends and nothing supernatural.She was even beginning to enjoy her time in New Orleans with Klaus as a very willing tour guide. The only thing she hadn’t got used to was a very annoying and alive Kol who seemed to think it was funny to pull pranks on her like he was 5 years old. Elijah had warmed to her fast enough, she had a love-hate relationship with Rebekah but it was Kol who irritated her beyond all doubt. His constant rude jokes and childish pranks were grating on her like nails on a chalkboard but it didn’t bother her too much though. Especially since she got to spend time with Klaus more than made up for one annoying brother.

She stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around her when she noticed that her beautiful blonde hair was now an inky black. Touching it, she felt straw dry strands and let out a frustrated noise. This had to be another one of Kol’s pranks. She huffed as she jumped back into the shower. Surely it would wash out right? Tipping out her shampoo she realised that it had a slight greyish tinge to it. She put it down. No way was she putting that back in her hair. She stomped out of the shower.

“Kol!” She yelled his name as her cheeks grew red with anger.

He flashed towards her. “Yes, darling? You called?”

“What did you do to my hair? And, don’t say nothing!”

“It’s Halloween and blonde hair is so out. Plus, now you no longer look like you could be Nik’s sister.” He winked at her.

“KOL!” Her voice grew several octaves as she punched him in the shoulder.

All of a sudden, she heard loud shrill noises pierce her ears from several directions. She doubled over. It was so unbearable that she threw her hands over her ears to cover them from the sounds that reverberated around the house. She snuck a glance at Kol who was also bent over in pain and wondered where this noise could even be coming from. Then, she noticed Klaus approaching with fingers in his ears. 

“Great, now the banshees are screaming.” Pissed off did not describe his expression and he sounded exasperated. “What’s happened now, love?”

Confusion swept into her mind. “Banshees? There are banshees in this creepy house of yours?!”

“Long forgotten remnants of vampires in our basement, it’s quite normal.” Klaus smirked. “They’ll stop in a minute.”

True to his word, the screams began to subside one by one until the house fell silent again. Caroline narrowed her eyes at Kol. He too had a smirk upon his face. She opened her mouth to say something.

“It was just a joke, darling.” Kol beat her to the punch as he turned to face Klaus.

Caroline crossed her arms. “Not funny, Kol. In fact-”

“Might I suggest, sweetheart, that if you’re going to shout at him you do it outside somewhere? The banshees get a little testy around Halloween.” Klaus had better things to do then to referee their argument for the third time this week.

Caroline looked at him. “Are you serious? Shouldn’t you be taking my side?”

“I would, Caroline, except for the fact that I know you’ve also been pulling pranks on Kol.” Amusement settled upon his face.

Kol looked baffled. “What are you saying, Nik?”

“Miss Mystic Falls has been playing tricks upon you, brother. She’s just far more subtle about it than you.” Klaus was enjoying the redness warming Caroline’s cheeks.

“I’ve only done it twice and only because you’ve been pranking me.” The words rushed out of her mouth.

Kol let out a laugh. “Oh darling, I can see that we’re going to have lots of fun together. Welcome to the family.”

She laughed despite herself, a smile stretching from ear to ear. It hadn’t been a bad week so far. And, she was sure that Kol was just getting started but this time it didn’t bother her. She already had an idea in mind. Planning came naturally to her so she might as well use it in a way that was a little fun. Klaus too was chuckling and she saw his surreptitious smile just for her. Too bad, she wasn’t ready to forgive him for outing her secret just yet. Maybe, she and Kol could hit some bars and make Klaus pine a little.

“Are you going to tell me how to wash it out?” She asked once she had stopped laughing.

Kol looked thoughtful. “There’s no way. You’ll just have to chop it all off and start again.” A glint appeared in his eye. “I’m sure Nik would love to do a tragic Joan of Arc painting inspired by you.”

“You’re joking right?” Panic flew through her body until she caught his wicked smile.

“Use a bit of normal shampoo and it’ll wash right out,” Kol said.

“I’m pleased to hear that, Kol,” said Klaus. “I was just thinking about getting the old dagger out.” A devilish look gleamed in his eyes.

“And with that, I’ll leave you two lovebirds,” Kol said as he flashed away.

Klaus turned to Caroline. “Fancy a walk in the Old Quarter, love? Plenty of architecture to see.”

“I don’t hear the words ‘I’m sorry’ coming out of your mouth.”

“Sorry for what?”

“I can think of plenty starting with sorry for not telling you that there are banshees in my house and sorry for siding with my brother-” Caroline’s speech was cut off.

Klaus interrupted. “How about I buy you a beignet and you can tell me all of the other things I should be sorry for?”

“That’s a start,” said Caroline.

A mere moment later, she felt the warmth of his lips against her own as they touched. His hands snaked around her body to hold her as desire began to flicker inside her body. She tasted the blood upon his tongue as they kissed; her heartbeat racing faster and faster. Her hands played with his hair, teasing out each russet curl and winding it around her finger. Washing her hair could wait a while longer and so could the Quarter. This was much more worth her time and maybe she could forgive him. Especially if he did that thing with his tongue again like he did last time. Her towel began to slip. She had totally forgotten that she had pretty much been naked for this whole time. Oh well, she could deal with that tomorrow.

Today was all about her and Klaus. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
